


Whisper

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: Prompt: Whisper





	Whisper

Clark enjoyed pushing himself to see if he could find the outer limit of his abilities. But as one of the strongest and fastest beings on the planet, it was difficult to find the proper motivation to lift just a little more weight or go just a bit faster. Also, whenever he tested himself, Bruce got a haunted expression and began muttering about the need to make plans just in case Clark ever decided to go rogue. 

But when he heard his name whispered from Lex’s dying lips, he discovered he hadn’t been anywhere close to reaching his true potential.


End file.
